Consistency and Efficiency
by Reiyas Tardious
Summary: Kvar, summarized after Host Body A012 escapes. [Spoiler]


The platinum blond half elf didn't even shudder as he heard the screaming from a room where humans were kept captive and used for the process of making exspheres. To him, it was a daily routine to hear of suffering and misery as he passed by these rooms of blood and torment. He didn't hate it, but he didn't take any liking for it either. To him, it was just racket. Racket created by the weak humans who screamed from the pain and anguish of the whips striking against their backs.

No matter, they would learn to be quiet eventually.

They all did.

It was only two weeks after the host body A012, otherwise known as Anna had been taken away by the idealistic seraphim, Kratos Aurion.

Kvar never did trust the human and silently loathed him since the day their rivalry began as a simple introduction. Kratos was aloof, disrespectful and moody. Yet Kratos kept his rank, the half elf simply frowned at that thought. No matter how many times the human rebelled and disrespected Lord Yggdrasill, he kept the rank as one of the Four Seraphim.

Despite how much the Cardinal tried, practiced, or focused on trying to get a higher rank it seemed as if the foolish angel chose one way or another to frustrate him. Falling in love with an inferior being? While it was fitting, Kratos should have retained in his mind the effects of the Cruxis Crystal on his body.

Kratos would merely cause needless suffering on himself, like had been doing for the last four-thousand years, drowning in his self pity.

Ever since the incident where the rouge angel took the host body for the Angelus Project, Kvar had to be wary. As leader of the Grand Cardinals at this time, it was not a good idea to get on the bad side of one of the seraphim. Even if Kratos willingly quit, there was a strong possibility that the host body would not last. It could be a matter of days, weeks, months, years.

Seconds.

He rubbed temples in an attempt to relieve some stress from his aching head. Within the past four hundred years of being in service of Lord Yggdrasill, it was the hero of Syvalrant and Tethe'alla was looking for candidates beneath him.

He scowled as he thought of the newest Cardinal, Lord Magnius. He knew that he wouldn't be a suitable leader, driven by power and no strategy whatsoever... Not to mention he barely knew how to run his own ranch where as the others were used to the magi technology. What had frustrated him most of all however was the fact that Lord Yggdrasill had decided to transfer him back to Asgard Ranch where he started when he had just begun to adjust to the Palmacoasta area. To give it to the brainless brute who had only injured him by pure luck.

A simple mishap, nothing more.

He sat down and sighed, pouring himself a drink, trying to move on to subject.

Lord Rodyle was out of the question. Ever since he and the hero of the Kharlan War saw differently on the issue of equality, it seemed that the logic driven desian had become more reclusive, and less opinionated. Rodyle being rather cynical and stealthy with his thoughts was hard to read, even for Lord Yggdrasill. Knowing him, he had something planned, he always had ideas - it was rare for them to get off the ground however or past the planning stages.

He wouldn't be anything to worry about.

Lord Forcystus was a hero to half elves around ever since the little fight broke out in Iselia; it would be likely he would be used as a candidate for the leader. It was a good thing however that they were on good terms for the most part. While they did not agree about their views of how humans should be treated – at least he wasn't nearly as unpleasant as the rest of them.

Pronyma however...

He could not help but scorn her; Kvar was disgusted with Yggdrasill's choice for her as the leader. It was more than likely her looks and appeal, perhaps she had did some underhand motive to snatch that ranking from his grasp. She was in the first place why he was moved from the Asgard Ranch, to Iselia, then causing the whole roundabout. The wench was underserving of her rank and her title, leader of the Cardinals? If that host body would be returned soon there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

However there was Kratos to get past, the idealistic seraphim. He knew quite sure that his soldiers could not survive against him. Hopefully there would be an update soon, he had cultivated that exsphere as a gift to Lord Yggdrasill, in hopes that he would think again over the mistake he had made with replacing him with the likes of that woman.

Done with his thoughts for today, he merely put his glass to the side and went back to operations, as planned.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

I figure I'm going to be lynched for this, but I figure, why not show a bit more depth to the Grand Cardinals? They have become compelling characters, as many of them have interesting theories around them – I'm not saying to write more of characters you dislike, after all, I tend not to write what I find over done myself. This is my choice alone I'm doing.

Although this is a completed piece, I assure you there are more little ficlets like this to come. Do I expect to be noticed? Not really, after all Kvar is easily forgotten before one fourth of the storyline is over.

Those who have an open mind, you can tread her, but Kratos fan girls beware, for Kvar does not think highly of him.  
The writing needs improvement, and you may not agree to the perception I see him in – Kvar is not a happy fellow, therefore I have rated it what I found 'appropriate'.

What I ultimately want is critique, the strong points and the weak points.

Perhaps taking one look at a character as many say is not just one look alone. What I am trying to do is peer into a character's mind who got perhaps only two scenes in the game.

Without Kvar, you must realize, there would be no Kratos the way he is now, Anna could perhaps be alive, or Forcystus may have even been subjected to Kratos' revenge.

Something to ponder about. Hug a Tardeh today.


End file.
